


[Podfic] Killjoys in 100 Words by ratherastory

by fire_juggler



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: A series of drabbles, one per episode, multiple POVs





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Killjoys in 100 Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630225) by [ratherastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/pseuds/ratherastory). 



> Many thanks to ratherastory for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/killjoys_in_100_words.mp3)

## Length:

00:09:51 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/killjoys_in_100_words.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 9.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/killjoys_in_100_words.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 5.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
